Chapter 3/Cardassian attack
(Federation space) A Cardassian Galor class warship flies towards the Helena hitting the dorsal shield bubble making it flicker. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling as Captain Kira walks onto the bridge. Where the hell did that Cardassian ship come from? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. John looks at him. Unknown it just dropped out of warp and open fired on us Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss as the ship shook harder. Shields on deck 10 have failed Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. (Deck 10) A Cardassian boarding party beams in and shot a crewman before he can warn someone, and they head to jefferies tube 11. (Main bridge, red alert) We've been boarded 4 Cardassian soldiers Ensign Mason reports as he looks at his console. John nods at Typhuss as he heads to the turbolift. Typhuss walks into the turbolift and takes out his type 2 phaser. Deck 10 says Typhuss as the doors close and the lift starts to move. (Deck 10, jefferies tube section A, warp plasma regulators) The Cardassian soldiers input some commands into a device that shows Cardassian hardware and then disappears, and they make their back but is intercepted by Captain Kira and a security force. This is Matan I need weapons lock on an area near our position Matan says as he speaks into the com device. Aye, Legate the Cardassian officer says on the com. (Space) The Helena fires phasers as she comes about and then the Cardassian vessel fires off one good shot and struck the hull. (Jefferies tube section A) Sparks erupt as Captain Kira and the MACOs are pushed back from their position as debris falls from the ceiling and bulkhead, the soldiers leave the area as one of them is shot by a MACO but the MACO is shot by the Cardassians as they left their leader behind and beams back to the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) The boarding party has beamed back to their ship Ensign Mason says as he looks at his console then up at Captain Tyson. He looks at Lieutenant Leigh. Liz pursuit course warp 8 Captain Tysons says as he looks at her. She looks at her console with a confused look. Uh, sir our warp flow regulators are damaged Lieutenant Leigh says as she looks at her console. (Deck 10, warp flow regulator area) Captain Kira looks at Captain Tyson showing him the damage. How long will it be until we have warp drive? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. About seven hours says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at Typhuss. Well, Lieutenant Mitchell and Ensign Mason wants to show me something in the armory I want you and Lieutenant Ellis oversee the repairs Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. All right says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson leaves the section. (Cardassian space) The Galor class vessel is coming to orbit of Chin'toka I. (Cardassian outpost) Julia is laying on the floor worn out from modulating the chamber when Miranda walks over to her. My men got back from their mission to your husband's ship and she was destroyed Miranda says as she looks at Julia. Julia looks at her. Well I've done all I can to modulate this damn chamber from Voyager's database Commander Watson says as she looks at her. Miranda looks at the guards and have them take her back to her cell. (Space) The Helena is at what's left of the Klingon warship. (Deck 4, armory) Captain Tyson walks into the room with Colonel Williams and Ensign Mason with the black box. Report what do you guys got Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. They looked at him. The box was erased by this microdyne coupler and we recovered the sensor data from the black box Colonel Williams says as he looks at him. Jason looks at them. Show me what was on the screen Jason says as he looks at them. They showed him the Cardassian warship attacks the Klingon warship. Who was the last one that used this microdyne coupler Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. They both looked at each other. Captain Kira Ensign Mason says as he looks at Captain Tyson. (Captain's ready room) Captain Tyson puts the microdyne coupler on his desk as Typhuss is confused by what he's being showed. I'm not sure what you are getting at says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He gets up from the chair. Only four people have access to the box that this device is in and your one of them in case anything happened to the bridge crew, and it was used to erase the memory core of the Klingon warship remember when you said it was taken out by a Xindi ship Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Jason. Get to the point Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He looks at him. The warship was attacked by the Cardassians not the Xindi now tell me what the hell is going on Typhuss Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss hands him the device back. I can't Jason, I can't says Typhusss as he looks at Jason. He takes the device then pulls Typhuss to him. I can't believe you of all people would do this Jason says as he then opens the door to his ready room. Ensign take Captain Kira to the brig Captain Tyson says as he's not looking at Typhuss. The Ensign takes Typhuss away. (Deck 7, brig) Jason walks into the room and looks at Typhuss sitting on the cot. I'm going to have to take my ship into Cardassian space and you should know how much they don't love us right Jason says as he looks at Typhuss sitting on the cot. Typhuss still remains silent on the situation. Just leave me alone go away says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He disengages the force field and walks inside the brig. I know you're not a traitor Typhuss put rank and position aside tell me what the hell is going on you own me that much Jason says as he looks at him. I can't I'm sorry says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He gets up and reactivates the force field as Typhuss hangs his head thinking of why he betrayed his former brother in law and friend. (Captain's ready room) You placed my husband in the brig Jason that's a new low even for you Kira says on the monitor. Kira he erased the sensor logs of a Klingon battle crusier it took Ensign Mason and Colonel Williams to pry them out with toothpicks and tweezers Jason says as he's looking at the monitor. Kira calms down. Ok I just never heard of Typhuss doing something like this in his life he wouldn't do it just make sure you two stay out of trouble I'll have Garak jam the listening posts with false Bajoran signatures that should keep them busy while you guys are heading into Cardassian space Kira says on the monitor and ends the transmission. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir pressure in the flow regulators is above 5.2 kelvin but hasn't caused a problem yet Lieutenant Leigh says as she looks at her console. Let me know if it becomes a problem Captain Tyson says as he looks at her and goes back to the two chairs. (Deck 7, brig) The security guard puts Matan in the brig with Typhuss and activates the force field. What are you looking at human Matan says as he looks at Typhuss. Shut up or I will break your damn arm says Typhuss as he looks at Matan. They just sit there on different sides of the brig.